The invention relates to a new and distinct variety of Gerbera plant named ‘UFGE 4141’. The new Gerbera plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted in Bradenton (up to February 2005) and Wimauma (since February 2005), Fla. ‘UFGE 4141’ originated from a cross made between ‘UFGE 5-23’ (unpatented) and ‘UFGE 4-8’ (unpatented) that was made during 2003 at Bradenton, Fla. ‘UFGE 4141’ was selected by the inventors from the progeny of the stated parentage in summer 2004 at Bradenton, Fla. The first asexual reproduction of ‘UFGE 4141’ was accomplished when crown division in fall 2004 in Bradenton, Fla., and subsequent reproduction of ‘UFGE 4141’ was by tissue culture. Plants of ‘UFGE 4141’ have been asexually propagated by crown division and tissue culture for more than four generations. Asexually propagated plants of ‘UFGE 4141’ have remained true to the original selected plant, and all characteristics of the plant have been transmitted and retained through four successive asexual vegetative generations.
Plant Breeder's Rights for this cultivar have not been applied for. ‘UFGE 4141’ has not been made publicly available more than one year prior to the filing of this application.